


Blue Skies

by cwtchbuddy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwtchbuddy/pseuds/cwtchbuddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sky is blue again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Skies

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of doing my smut oneshots wooooooh……;-;

The skies are blue again, the grey clouds that hung on them for three days have breezed away to Hokkaido. The sun is peeking through the broken blinds that Kenma reminds himself once more to change. He groggily turns to the other side before sitting up, rubbing the sleep off his eyes. Once he has his eyes opened and focused, he turns towards the window again and through the cracks in the drawn blinds he can see the blue sky. He reckons he should go out and eat now before–

"Kenma!" A shout from the other side of the door accompanied by three loud bangs startles his thoughts.

 _Before this happens._ Kenma continues as he rises up, not even bothering to fix his futon first before walking quite unsteadily towards the door. He's not surprised to see a large smile on a small, handsome face standing in front of him.

"Oikawa." The younger of the two plainly says in greeting.

"Don't sound like you're not happy to see me." The taller male places a hand over his heart but the moment is quick and he changes immediately. "Dress up, we'll go eat."

Ever since Kenma moved to Miyagi for college, he found a friend in Oikawa, a bit surprisingly. Shoyou was still in his last year in high school when he moved there and Karasuno is still a bit far from the center of the prefecture where the Tokyo-native is staying. Even though they see each other once or twice a month, Kenma developed more of a friendship with Oikawa despite Shoyou and Tobio's advises of not doing so. The elder and taller male is quite pleasant, contrary to what his younger friends have described him and Kenma never really thought of a reason why Oikawa would take interest in him and have an ulterior motive when he's just a simple, nobody in the middle of Miyagi. So he allowed the other into his life, sharing stories with him, some he hasn't even told Shoyou. Oikawa was and is a comfortable presence, never pushing him to say too much or do things he knows is not in Kenma's comfort zone. The elder even joined him to line up for a game one time even though he had to sacrifice his practice time.

"I can't leave you all alone here, Ken-chan." He remembers Oikawa saying as the elder munches on some burger while they stand in line. And that sealed the deal for him. Oikawa is a good person and there's no reason for him not to be friends with the other.

Kenma opens the door wider and walks back into the apartment, letting Oikawa come in by himself.

"Iwa-chan is coming by the way," the elder calls from the entrance while toeing his shoes off. "I bet you're starving because I am too." Oikawa makes a show of clutching on his stomach even though Kenma is busy picking out clothes for himself. The elder waits by playing with Kenma's cat, one the smaller boy had acquired after two months of living in Miyagi.

"Oh!" Oikawa scrolls through his phone then he beams at Kenma who has just come out of the bathroom from a quick shower. "Tobio-chan and Shrimpy are coming too."

"Great," Kenma mutters as he walks away to dump his dirty clothes into the hamper, "fifth wheel again."

"We can call Tetsu-chan." Oikawa darts his tongue out to the corner of his mouth when Kenma turns to glare at him. The elder knows Kuroo is a sore topic for the other but he never goes deeper to the wound just lightly scraping the surface where the scab is still forming even after almost a year.

"Although it might take him a while to get here." Oikawa nods to himself, as if he's talking to himself. "But since I don't hear a protest from you." The taller male makes a show of waving his smartphone in hand, Kuroo's contacts open for Kenma to see.

"You wouldn't," the younger hisses but he doesn't move away from where he's tying his hair into a bun in front of the mirror.

"Only if you tell me not to." Oikawa has his tongue out again, playfully teasing Kenma.

"Why are you such a pain?" The younger asks, turning around to finish his bun before walking towards the other who is giving him a blinding smile again.

"Because that's what friends do." Oikawa says as he lets go of Kenma's cat and stands up from where he's been sitting on the floor. The younger bends down to pat his pet, taking her bowls to place food and water on them before they leave.

Lunch was the same as always, maybe louder because Shoyou was there but all the same it was fun as every time Kenma spends with the friends he's come to be close with ever since he left Tokyo. They walk around town to do some shopping and Kenma finds some art supplies he needs for school and a new pair of jeans because he had stained one he already owns. They go for dinner before finally parting, Oikawa and Iwaizumi walking him home before taking the two block walk to get to their place.

It was a fun day, Kenma thinks, as he reaches into his pocket for his keys. He drops them on the floor along with the smile on his face when he finds someone tall with a messy dark hair standing by his apartment door. The blond stands frozen for a second, feeling a cold wind pass through him despite it still being summer. He regrets wearing that shirt with the low cut sides. He also wishes he could've actually worn the flannel shirt tied around his waist instead. When another wind passes by them, Kuroo moves and turns towards his direction and Kenma feels all air leave his lungs when he sees the other face him fully, lips moving to form his name like they used to.

"Kenma."

The smaller male feels his knees grow gelid at the sound of the elder's voice saying his name once more after what felt like forever of not hearing Kuroo's voice. He stays rooted in place, bags in hand as he stares at the other. The taller male takes a step forward and he instinctively takes one back, even though all his body really wants is to be closer to Kuroo despite it being him who created that distance between them. He takes a deep breath and finally walks forward, surprising himself with how steady his gait is even though inside he feels himself toppling over at the fact that his best friend–or maybe ex-best friend–is there standing before him, traveling all the way here for who knows what. But he still welcomes Kuroo into his home, offers him tea and sits in front of him even if he wants to be beside him instead.

"It's been a long time." Kuroo starts again, always the one to open their conversations even before.

 _Ten months._ Kenma thinks. He doesn't say it out loud though, instead he just hums out a reply, "Yeah."

After sipping on his tea, Kuroo looks at the younger again, as if seeing him for the first time. Kenma nervously pets his cat, probably pressing down too hard on her because she escapes his lap after just three strokes.

"Aren't you going to ask why I'm here?" Kenma looks at the floor, eyes fixed on the coffee stain he had left there when he had to stay up late to finish a project.

"Is there a need for me to know?" His reply is weak but with how silent the room is it's louder than his voice would usually allow.

"Yes," Kuroo's reply comes fast, "Because it has everything to do with you." Even with those words, Kenma still doesn't look up, fingers tracing patterns on the floor.

"I tried Kenma," the elder continues, knowing he will not get a response from the other by waiting for him, "I tried to forget like you asked me to." There's a sense of desperation in his voice that almost makes the younger look up, wanting to caress his face and reassure him that everything will be alright. But against his guts he keeps his head down and listens, fingers aching to touch every part Kuroo will allow him to.

"But I can't, Kenma." The younger thinks this is it, this is the part where he apologizes once more for disrupting their balance, for ruining what great friendship they had by deciding to confess before leaving. When he's about to open his mouth though, Kuroo continues.

"I can't when I feel the same way." The words make the other's head snap up, eyes in disbelief as he looks at Kuroo, tears already welling up on the taller male's eyelids. And that's what breaks Kenma, lifting his hand to reach on to the other side of the small dinner table separating the two of them, placing his palm on the taller one's cheek. The words flow out of Kuroo's lips, however, as if saying that sentence was a spell breaker and now he can freely say everything.

"I didn't pursue you and tried to listen to what you requested of me thinking you got tired of loving me and wanted to forget everything." Kuroo finally takes his hand, leaning into the touch as he squeezes on his trembling fingers. "I loved you even before you confessed to me but I always denied it because I was afraid we'd lose our friendship. And that's exactly what happened. I lost you." Kuroo is looking into Kenma's eyes with a depth that the other has never seen before, pain etched in every corner of his face, "I lost the most important person in my life because I didn't fight for you. If anyone should apologize it should be me." Without even realizing it, the dinner table disappears between them and Kenma is drawn into Kuroo's embrace, the warmth he had been seeking this entire time, the one he's been longing for engulfing him once more, keeping him there as if never to let go of him.

"I'm sorry, Kenma. I'm sorry I wasn't as brave as you." The younger shakes his head against Kuroo's chest, strong and sturdy as he remembers them, the arms that keep him in place just the same and the hand stroking his head gentle as it always has been. The taller male pulls him out of where he's been hiding, lifting his face up to meet eyes with Kuroo again. The pain there has been dulled by what Kenma can see as admiration and sincerity, mixing as the elder rubs his thumb on the younger's cheekbone.

"I love you, Kenma." Kuroo confesses, breathing out heavily as if all weight has been lifted from him. "I have loved you for a long time now and I know that it will not change no matter how hard I try." The tears flow down from Kenma's cheek but the elder's thumbs are there to catch them before the smaller male is hiding himself back into the other's warmth, a smile breaking his face as he lets the tears roll down his cheeks and dry themselves.

"I love you too, Kuro." The nickname slips and a warmth spreads through his chest when he feels the elder tighten his embrace, "Always have, always will."

Kenma feels the dark clouds that have been looming over him for the while time hasn't been with Kuroo disappear and on the horizon of their lives he sees nothing but blue skies again, dotted by white clouds as the elder finally leans down to press his lips against Kenma's.

"I won't let you run away from me anymore."


End file.
